


you know my heart

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, maybe a bit off character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: chaeyoung plans a date, taking jeongyeon on a stroll by the beach
Relationships: Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: fluff is good for the heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	you know my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enesnl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/gifts).

> yes fluff is back
> 
> \- unedited
> 
> com for @enesnl

The evening air is a little bit chillier than Jeongyeon expects but she sidles closer to Chaeyoung, hoping to radiate some of the warmth to her. She’s been enjoying this date. It was Chaeyoung’s planning and organisation that led the whole schedule. The two of them just finished dinner by the beach and were now taking a stroll on the pavement by the sand.

Jeongyeon reaches out with her fingertips and slides her right hand through Chaeyoung’s. The dimple on the side of Chaeyoung’s cheek deepens as her smile widens and Jeongyeon can’t stop herself from dipping her finger into it. As soon as she does, Chaeyoung groans, trying to slap her hand away.

“Are you seriously _still_ poking my dimple all this time later?” Chaeyoung pauses their walk to glare playfully at her girlfriend.

“Chaeng, can you really blame me? You poke Tzuyu’s dimples too!” Jeongyeon looks on as Chaeyoung opens her mouth to argue back. She’s unable to think of anything and closes her mouth, a tint of pink spreading over her cheeks instead. “You secretly like it though, don’t you?”

The quietness from her girlfriend bothers Jeongyeon a little bit, so she chooses to plant a kiss on the same cheek she poked earlier. She looks forward, pretending to be unaware of Chaeyoung’s gaze on her. Jeongyeon is only able to take one more step when there’s a tug on her hand and she’s pulled down by the collar of her shirt. She’s eye-to-eye with Chaeyoung, who’s now smirking as she leans forward at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Their noses are brushing, Chaeyoung’s warm palm searing through her shirt as she rests it on Jeongyeon’s waist. Jeongyeon waits patiently, squinting through one eye when she feels nothing change. Chaeyoung is still looking at her with a smug grin.

What a devil.

She lets out a huff of annoyance and moves back out of Chaeyoung’s arms but gets spun around again. This time, Chaeyoung doesn’t tease her. Jeongyeon’s heart stutters in her chest as Chaeyoung kisses her softly, a gentle hand placed again her cheek. She brushes her thumb across Jeongyeon’s cheek, savouring the moment for as long as she can.

Jeongyeon leans her forehead against Chaeyoung’s as they part, pulling her girlfriend closer to her in the coldness of the night. She steals another kiss, or two, not really letting Chaeyoung pull back so fast. It’s only when her girlfriend whines that Jeongyeon retreats, kissing the tip of her nose.

She can feel the iciness seeping through now so Jeongyeon unwraps her neck scarf and twines it around both of their necks loosely. Chaeyoung’s cheeks are red – Jeongyeon is unsure if it’s from the gesture or the cold of the night but she doesn’t tease her about it. She knows it’ll probably backfire on her and she’ll be on the receiving end, flustering quicker than anyone has ever seen.

(it’s just Chaeyoung’s effect on her)

“How exactly do you expect us to walk when the scarf is around us both?” Chaeyoung tilts her head in confusion.

Instead of replying, Jeongyeon simply turns Chaeyoung by her shoulders, making her face the pathway. The scarf loosens around her own neck but she’s quick to wrap it up again as she moves to stand by Chaeyoung’s side. She’s so busy fixing their scarf, she doesn’t realise Chaeyoung is looking at her. She watches as Jeongyeon frustratingly tugs on the scarf, stifling a chuckle at her flabbergasted state before she gives up.

Chaeyoung pauses, making an on-the-spot decision and choosing to set the scarf for her. She tugs on the material, twisting the end of the scarf around Jeongyeon’s neck like she expects her to like. It works, eventually, and Jeongyeon beams at her, thanking her for fixing it. Chaeyoung looks away, attempting to hide the reddening of her cheeks. They both know that she’s never one to initiate the affection, but this time, it’s an automatic reaction.

“Hmm, who would’ve thought you could be so adorable.” Jeongyeon teases, finding the situation hilarious.

Chaeyoung turns and glares at her girlfriend, grumbling under her breath. Of course, she’d be teased about her actions. It’s worth it though; not that she’ll admit it out loud. She nudges Jeongyeon with her shoulder, bumping a little harder than she expects. It makes her lose her footing. Chaeyoung thinks it serves her right for teasing her earlier. She pretends not to be the cause of the incident and continues to walk. She can’t go far, but it’s hilarious that she’s even trying. Jeongyeon shakes her head and follows since she won’t be able to stay still with the scarf keeping them stuck together.

(she also makes a mental note to tease Chaeyoung more)

The waves on the beach crash by their feet, merely missing them. Though, it adds to the beauty of the evening. The cool breeze and the calmness of the beachside, added with the best company Jeongyeon can ask for. She loves these types of moments. They walk quietly, hands brushing against each other. Unlike last time, it’s Chaeyoung who intertwines their hands together, shoving it in her jacket pocket. Jeongyeon smiles as Chaeyoung looks away again, clearly putting herself in the situation of becoming shy.

Jeongyeon squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand lightly, the coldness of her hand seeping into Chaeyoung’s warm palm. She feels the shiver run through her and she tries to pull her hand out so Chaeyoung stays warm but her grip tightens on Jeongyeon’s hand, not letting her escape.

“It took me a lot of courage to put your hand in there. You better not pull it out.” Chaeyoung glares playfully at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow as they continue to walk, no longer fighting herself to move her hand away. If Chaeyoung gets sick tomorrow, it definitely won’t be her fault. She would’ve brought it onto herself.

“So, do we have an aim tonight or are we just walking for no reason?” Jeongyeon asks.

“Why? Do you want to go back home? I don’t want you to stay out if you’re feeling like you want to leave.” Chaeyoung stops in her tracks, worry lacing her tone.

“You know that if I’m just spending time with you like this, it’s the best feeling. Don’t be so quick to look down on what you planned.” Jeongyeon pulls Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “This date is your style and I happen to like you for who you are, you know.”

“I could be told a bit more often.” Chaeyoung scrunches up her nose as she attempts to pry Jeongyeon’s hands off her cheeks.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes but tips Chaeyoung’s chin up to kiss her. She feels a bit extra clingy tonight but she also missed seeing her girlfriend for about half of the week because of her busy schedule. She nuzzles her nose against her cheek, letting Chaeyoung’s laughter echo in her ears.

“What?” Jeongyeon doesn’t pull back, just looks at her from the corner of her eyes.

“I just think you’re adorable like this. I missed it.” Chaeyoung confesses, hugging Jeongyeon a little more tightly.

“Oh my god. Is _the_ Chaeyoung actually saying she likes my hugs and kisses? Am I hearing things? Let me hear that again.” Jeongyeon makes the most out of Chaeyoung’s admission.

“Do you want my hugs or not?” Chaeyoung pretends to be mad, furrowing her eyebrows and glaring at Jeongyeon.

Laughter bubbles up Jeongyeon’s throat as she looks at Chaeyoung. “You try to be mad, but it just makes you cuter.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t reply to the statement. Mainly because she knows she can never look mad. Not when she’s around Jeongyeon. She manages to bite back her laughter for a minute before she cracks, unable to keep a straight face.

“I really hate you sometimes.” Chaeyoung whines, hiding her face against Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“If I get to make you laugh, I’m the happiest person. Your whining it completely worth it at the end.” Jeongyeon loves it, making Chaeyoung smile – making her laugh. To her, it’s one of the most precious sights in the world. So, you can’t really blame her for wanting to say the cheesiest and lamest things that exist, just to hear her laugh or see her smile.

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung whispers, leaning her chin against Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “I know I’m not good at telling you what I feel. Half of the time, I’m panicking which leads to me saying the wrong thing and pretending it doesn’t affect me. But, you make me so speechless sometimes, I react differently to what I want to. Thank you, for loving me so much, with my flaws and all.”

“Don’t worry, I always know what you mean. I know your heart better than you think.” Jeongyeon kisses Chaeyoung’s forehead. “Just like I know that you want to eat ice cream.”

Chaeyoung gasps, eyes sparkling with excitement as she looks up to Jeongyeon. She smiles then, overwhelmed by the love Jeongyeon shares with her – in multitudes.

“You _do_ know my heart better than I thought.” Chaeyoung leans on her tip toes to kiss Jeongyeon’s cheek. “And I love you for knowing me so well.”

“You’re just buttering me up to pay for ice cream.” Jeongyeon scoffs, directing them to their car.

“I’m not! I really love you.” Chaeyoung mumbles.

“Sure, sure.”

“Believe me!”

“When ice cream isn’t on the table and you tell me you love me, I’ll agree.”

“You suck.”

“See, I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh


End file.
